


Author's Schedule

by Blossoming_Dreamer



Series: Sakamaki Lovers [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossoming_Dreamer/pseuds/Blossoming_Dreamer
Summary: Just so everyone knows what's queued up for the series.
Series: Sakamaki Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Author's Schedule

This is the upcoming chapters that will be posted. My hope is to have all of these done and posted by Christmas. Feel free to comment below for more on a particular pairing or a new one.  
Note* If you just say Shuu, it will be Shuu x reader. If you say Shuu and Yui, it will be that pairing.

Shuu x reader

Reiji x Yui

Shuu x reader

Subaru x reader

Laito x reader

Shuu x reader

Ruki x reader

Yuma x reader


End file.
